Domination
by GermanBros24
Summary: It's 1941, the German forces are strong, but they are human. The finding of an ancient and evil black magic is about to chance the face of the Nazi Army. With Ludwig as battle commander and Gilbert as the blacksmith and inventor, the East and West front are about to become hell. The Third Reich will become unstoppable, the Bielschdmit brothers will be the cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story, hot nazi German bros.**

**First off. Black magic, is not stuff I'm into, nor is it stuff I care to actually research. It's creepy. The Nazis were into it, that's ah. it's here. My info might be wrong. If you know stuff about it feel free to tell me for future reference. **

**I am not a witch. Inspiration came from Wolfenstein, if you seem similarities, that's why. **

**That said, please enjoy! **

Chapter 1

The night was dark and chilling. Smoke of the soldiers camp fires, and the guns that had fired all day hung in the air, choking out the light of the stars and moon. The reek of blood and lead was everywhere.

A tall blonde man walked beside a smaller albino. They were dressed the same, black boots, pants, jackets and hats. Both had silver ropes from chest to left shoulder. Medals on the right side, ties that were black, over a white shirt. Iron crosses in open sight, on their pockets and ties. Everyone snapped to attention as they strode past. The two walked on without saying anything, heading out of camp, to a waiting truck. It had gray paint, then a painted Iron cross on both doors. The truck bed was the same color, with wood high up the sides. Three men stood around it, they two snapped to attention.

"Generals Bielschdmit! The time is right. Operation Blutstein[1] may commence." One of the men said.

Ludwig nodded "Good. Hurry up."

The man scrambled away quickly, jumping into the driver's seat. Another Nazi officers nodded to them both, and walked to the passenger side.

Gil smirked, he saw the final man looked quite worried. "So…you have your commanding officers, stuck into the back of a truck, like privates?"

Ludwig got into the truck, sitting on the bench, lighting a cigarette. "Yes…how…wise of you, to overlook that small detail."

The man trembled, stammering, unable to coherently speak, fearing for his life. Gil jumped into the back of the truck and sat across from his brother. The man crawled up and shut the tailgate. The driver slowly began to move, driving the truck away from camp and out into the woods.

Both generals were silent, making the other man even more uncomfortable. They drove deep into the woods, out into a small clearing. A small fight seemed to have taken place there. 7 dead French soldiers, and 17 dead German ones.

Gil scowled and jumped from the truck "This is the last battle we lose."

Ludwig followed behind him, nodding in agreement. The three men hurriedly rushed around, digging a small little pit. The Nazi officer drew his knife, and began to drag the dead Germans towards the pit. He slit the neck, and watched more blood begin to pour into it. It was not much, as the man had died from a gunshot wound to the chest.

"Why use the Germans?" Gil asked, hands behind his back, observing.

The driver answered "Because they died defending the Third Reich. Loyal blood, rich Nazi blood. They are dead, they would hate those who stole their life. Even in death, they serve you."

Gil nodded, pleased with the answer. Ludwig watched with a stoic face as the rest of the Germans were cut and bled into the pit, which was beginning to fill, the ground couldn't absorb anymore.

The Nazi officer walked over, and drew a small pouch from his pocket. Ludwig took it, and opened it. A black stone fell into his hand. It was smooth, like any river rock. But it had intricate carvings.

"The stone took us three years to find, but we dug it up, it was in a box, along with the book, that with help with this ritual. It was in Russia, but the box had French lettering."

Gil nodded "Napoleon. His Grand Army marched into Russia. This must have failed the cocky little man, for he did loose."

The man nodded "So this…once is bathed in blood, will allow you to control…things once impossible."

Ludwig grinned darkly, and handed the stone to Gil. He felt it, and studied it, before giving it to the driver, who held the book.

The driver handed the book off to the Nazi officer, who began to read it, by light of the trucks headlights. The drover kneeled, and carefully set the stone into the blood pool. The other man shook in the shadows, seeming to have no purpose.

The two brothers watched as nothing happened. The officer was reading in a tongue neither understood. Soon enough, shadow like smoke began to rise from the blood. 17 German ghost soldiers stood at attention, before blowing away in the wind.

The driver spoke quietly to Gil and Ludwig "The soldiers have pledged allegiance; this is the only time you need them to. Now that they have, their very souls disappear. They become part of the stone, and your power."

Ludwig watched the blood draining from the pit, being taken into the stone. The officer finished reading, and Gil picked up the stone. In the carvings, blood sat, filling it, and flowing, but not falling out.

Ludwig took it, and put it into his pocket. "You." He said, pointing at the officer "Report this to Berlin."

He nodded, saluted, and left, on foot.

Gil looked to the driver. "Now, what can we do with this?"

"You can make machines, blood of steam, skin of steel. They will act as any soldier, put them with humans. They don't eat, or tire, or complain."

Ludwig spoke "But they die?"

He nodded "Like any soldier. Too much 'blood' loss, or shot to vital areas. The Allies, wouldn't notice the different between them and normal men at a distance."

"Is that all?" Gil asked, eyes narrowed.

"No! The men, they hate carrying the flamethrowers correct?"

"It takes two men, one for extra fuel, the other for the hose, and yes they hate it. I do too…way to slow."

"Create a machine for it instead. They are only killed when the fuel tank is shot. Whatever you can think, can be made. In varying levels of strength as well."

"This isn't dark magic. It is machines, I can build machines."

The driver looked scared at his tone "T-There is more! You could bring an entire battalion back from the dead! Even stronger than before."

"Demonstrate/" Ludwig challenged.

The driver drew his gun, and shot the trembling man, head shot. Then, taking the book, he beckoned the Ludwig.

Ludwig held the stone and looked. The man pointed to a word in the ancient language, and spoke it. Ludwig repeated it.

The man leapt to his feet. His face was back, but a blue fire burned in his eyes, and from parts of his body not covered by uniform. His skin glowed faintly of the blue fire, and it hung around him. He opened his mouth and bellowed, setting the trees behind them on fire. His teeth had become fangs, and tongue serpent like.

He had claws for finger nails, and when the driver instructed, he swiped at a tree, taking a three inch gouge out of it. Then he was instructed to bite, and he bit the tree, taking at least seven inches out.

The driver shot at him, and it had no effect. Only when shot in the heart, did it fall to the ground, normal, just like before.

Gil and Ludwig stood there, eyes wide, but silent.

"That…is the extent, of what I know." The driver quietly spoke.

Gil took the book from him, and Ludwig but the stone away, drawing his Luger, and killing him.

Gil whistled "He knew a bit too much about this."

Ludwig nodded, and walked to the truck, on the driver's side. "We should head to Munich, the scientist will have a field day with this.

"How are we to build this?" Gil asked, as Ludwig drove.

"I thought about it. You. You will build them, stick them in crates or trucks like normal soldiers, and sent them on their way, to me, on the lines. Then I will report to you the effects. You build the weapons, I direct them. And together, we will make the world fear the Third Reich. We will make the world fear the Bielschdmit brothers."

Gil smiled sickly and sat back. This would be a fun war.

* * *

[1] Blut-blood Stein-stone. Not a real word.

**So thoughts on the first chapter of Domination? Good, bad, weird? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The two brothers rode down to Munich, then walked from the bus depot to the Wolf's Lair, where all the high command were waiting for news.

Nazi scientists were granted seats as well, considering they had to understand the operation.

Ludwig walked in first, followed by Gil. They stood at the head of the table, greeting their comrades.

"My friends! Not only did we win the last battle, but we have also found the stone." He drew the black rock from his pocket and held it up for all to see.

Gil in turn held up the book "The book, we found as well. Translate it to German. You have three days!" he demanded, tossing it to one of the decoding experts. He was the one who had to read it after all, he wasn't learning some new dead language.

Ludwig went on "My brother and I have devised a plan! We shall call it Operation Kreigstein."

"We choose this name because even the Allied German speakers will not understand. War stone, will mean nothing. A made up word, they will have no hints as to what this is about."

The room as silent as everyone listened, interested in the new tool of war.

Ludwig went on "This operation has five phases. Five new little creations, designed for war. Now, we wouldn't want the Allies to stop this plan in its infancy! So the first new thing is a clock soldier. A dead body we pull off the field, made to work again off gears, water, and steam. Shoots a gun, throws grenades, dies, like a normal man. They wouldn't be able to tell anything was wrong or different. Giving us time to move on, make more."

Gil had roughly sketched the idea out, and he passed the paper around the large table. "The next thing, would be a flamethrower. The soldiers just hate using them. They're slow, it takes two people, and you're the first to die! So now, we create a robot to do it. But that is a bit obvious…so instead, we will make the creature into a large dogs body. Spit the fire from its mouth. It can hide much easier. Then, even once the fuel runs out, it's a beast of steel teeth and claws. We can even use it to fetch the wounded or dead off the fields, instead of using real men. Kill them by making the fuel tank explode."

This drawing was passed around and Ludwig enjoyed seeing the looks of interest become looks of fear and unrest. These were creatures from hell, un-human, creepy. But it gave them much power. And power, was alluring.

"The next idea we have already tried. We raise a dead soldier, make him into a zombie. The ability to hurl fireballs, screams that cause entire battalions to free up like deer in the headlights. Nails that leave three in gouges in trees! Teeth strong enough to bite off a head! Even better, they will have the speed of any normal soldiers, maybe a bit faster. They can fire a gun like a normal soldier. Only can be killed by a heart shot."

One of the officers cut in "How do you suppose we make the soldiers, the human ones, want to fight with these?"

Gil grinned "It's quite simple. The first ones of clockwork will be placed in with a battalion, one that has a high kill rate. It's an honor status. We could replace the entire human number with the machines, but no, those humans left, we keep, because they are just that good. They will brag, the will be the hot-shot battalion. And soon…the other ones will get jealous, want that glory. They fight better, that benefits us. Now they want the machines. And that benefits us too."

It was a well thought out plan. There was no room for error, this had to win the approval of several of the men present.

Ludwig walked around the room "Now, the harder to kill, the more the Allies will begin to notice. But by this stage, we want them to notice. We want them to be scared, to tell these horror stories around their fires. The more they fear our creatures, the more control we gain over them. Our troops might be scared, but will never be harmed. General Gilbert will program these wild beasts to only attack on command of a superior. All of these creations. They are harmless until trigger. They have no thoughts or feelings. They are steel, they are loyal to their commanders and their maker. They are the perfect war machines."

The room was silent again, waiting hungrily for the other two beasts.

"The SS are a fine group of men. The Waffen SS the best Nazis around! But what if we could create a super pill? Make them…superhuman? Their senses would triple! Their eyes would be better than a snipers scope, they could smell better than any dog. Hear sounds miles away. Yet…they would appear to be totally human and normal. Until they lift up an Allied tank and hurl it backwards a hundred feet. They would never miss a shot, hear the commands given from the rival commander. Only a head shot will down them." Gil spoke, shrugging like it was a casual thing.

"Our last little creation is a wonderful thing. The body of a wolf, wolf fur, but under it all iron. Blood would be oil. It would run on fours, like a wolf. Its teeth and claws are steel. It has insane speed and agility. These things could be run across the fields into the ranks of the enemy. They would scatter within moments! They would fire but nothing would happen. Their feet and legs will be torn off! Stomachs ripped open, before they even knew it! These little things…would only be stopped if some lucky man could shoot their on and off button, which is on its underside. It is virtually indestructible. These things will be kept in steel cages, turned off, until needed. Otherwise, we predict they will be uncontrollable. But imagine…what they will do to the enemy." Ludwig ended and sat down, waiting verdict.

Gil spoke his last part "Those are the main five. They are in waves of easy to expert. By stage three the Allies will know something is wrong. But by then it's already far too late. Our casualty number will plummet while the kill number will be record high. Fear will shatter the few living soldiers, the commanders will be at a loss, and before they can figure it out…we will tear the ground from under them. We will win the war. I guarantee it."

He sat by Ludwig in the room, the officers were stunned in silence. They had no clue if this would work. But their imaginations were gripped in fear by the very idea of these things.

"Are we approved?" Ludwig asked, holding the stone out.

The sight of it and what it was about to do made some cringe. The four officers they needed approval from looked at each other for a long moment before all them nodded. "Yes, we do approve Operation Kreigstein."

Gil grinned and stood. He bowed. "We'll be sure to send progress reports." He laughed darkly, and he and Ludwig walked out of the room.

No one had truly controlled the brothers before, but now, no one did. No one wanted to. They and already achieved fear and respect from their peers.

They were free to do whatever they wished. So the two took a car, and headed for the building which would become their lab.

m

**Thoughts on the chapter? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the meeting, Ludwig led Gil the short way to a hospital. It had been seized by the Nazi's, the staff drafted into the army, and the patients displaced in various ways. The healthier ones were given a week to recover before they were drafted. The women and children were sent home, to either survive without medical attention, or die.

The sick and dying men were put out of their misery, like one would end a dog's life. After all, that's all they were. Dogs.

Gil walked in and started to examine the place. The hospital rooms were to be storage rooms for the materials needed for the creatures. The other open rooms were to be barracks for the guards, that would be posted and patrolling the hospital all day and night.

The front reception area was a guard post, a machine gun had been bolted to the desk, and the wood desk had been steel plated, for cover.

The kitchens and bathrooms remained the same. The electrical room was guarded, along with the roof.

The operating rooms were to become his laboratory and work space. He was overall commander of the hospital and all its operations. The front of the building was made secure, along with the back.

"This should do fine…I will start as soon as my supplies arrive." Gil said, turning to face Ludwig

He nodded. "By tomorrow you will have the book and the materials. The guards will fill in tonight. I keep the stone. Once you create the beasts, put them in trucks and send them to me in mass shipment. I will use the stone and a copy of the book to raise them and command them." Ludwig spoke.

Gil nodded and walked off to go and rest. Ludwig turned around and left, he had to return to the front.

The night went smoothly, and by morning the hospital was fully armed and guarded. Crates of iron, fur, and blacksmith tools arrived. He had everything he needed. The book came to him, fully translated into German. One was on its way to Ludwig. The original was also with Gil, stuck in a bombproof safe.

He smiled and shut the door, turning the lights up in the operating room. He broke open the boxes and started work on the mechanical flame throwers.

First was the iron. He had an entire forge in the room. Right away he warmed the iron, took out his tools and began to make the body, then the legs. After he had them roughly made, he began the claws for the feet, making them each razor sharp and capable of total destruction. He even made a new adjustment. If one claw got ripped off, another would fall into place, like sharks teeth. He put the claw into the metal foot, then fixed on the one that would begin the fighting.

Once he sculpted the head, he did the same with the teeth. The jaw was hinged, it snapped shut with force rival to a bear trap or an alligators mouth. Then, it locked, much like a pit bulls. The wolf would have to open its mouth or whatever it had in its mouth, would just be torn to shreds.

He attached the legs to the body, and then stuck in the fuel tank. Using hoses, he fed them into the wolf's head, and then attached it. He built a sensor into its nose, so when brush or a group of enemy soldiers were in the way, it would open it mouth and trigger the fire. The wired the sensor so that if it was a singular soldier or if the tank was out, the wolf would melee attack. It would respond to commands given by Ludwig, or by a handler. He and Ludwig planned to train SS officers to handle these on the lines, so they could be used as spies and retrievers. He put red glass in the eye sockets, so when it was dark, the red would shine and scare the soldiers. Now that the entire metal frame was built, he tacked on black fur, making it appear like a wolf, or even a large dog.

He smiled at his first creation. Then, it was boxed up and put in a pile. He went on, and created four more of them, boxing them, then having soldiers drag the boxes to a transport truck. He washed up, ate, and took his German translation book with him, along with his forging supplies and metal, making soldiers pack up the heavier stuff. He sat in the passenger side of the truck and looked at the driver "The lines."

The driver nodded and started off. He was silent, and seemed scared. He went very fast, as to not provoke Gil's anger.

Ludwig was waiting with an empty storehouse and a pile of dead Germans. These would be phase one. He would let Gil fix them up then he would raise them. Then together, they would put them into the platoons.

When the truck rolled up, Gil hopped out. Ludwig barked orders and some relaxing soldiers snapped to attention and began unloading the heavy crates. Gil grinned as he walked over to Ludwig

"You just have to look at those, I'll crack a box open. They are…immaculate." He spoke with great pride.

Ludwig nodded, and when the five boxes were in he shut the door, allowing Gil to crack the side off the box open, showing off his hellish dog.

Ludwig whistled lowly, kneeling to inspect the shimmering iron and fur. They both loved it, they loved their hell spawn. They loved their unholy and unworldly beast. It was a creature that lurked in only the darkest nightmares, something all rational men would fear and hate.

But no, not them.

Gil closed the side and went outside where his forging things were set up again. Ludwig cleared soldiers from the area and Gil started work on the ten bodies. He read on how to do this on the ride here, and therefore went right into it.

The first he worked on had a chest shot. All of these dead would have black steel over their faces and on their heads. It was a quick way to identify them. But from far off, they looked no different; it just looked like a SS helmet. It also shined and therefore made them nearly impossible for a sniper to line up a shot.

Gil gutted out the man, then sat down and made a gear system to fill the body cavity. It would attach to the shoulder bones, and the hips, allowing movement. It was a new brain, since the old one was dead. A clocks pulley system wouldn't work inside the body, and a wind up key would take too much time and effort. So Gil put in a metal canister, filled with water. Once turned on, the water would boil, then steam. Hoses from the canister ran to the starter gear, and once put in motion, the gears would not stop. The hoses ran to the canister like veins and arteries. The water it started with would run it until it was killed, again. Once the gears were running, he stitched the chest shut, and stuck on a brand new uniform. The mechanics in it were not enough to make anything happen. It was just science. It needed that hint of darkness. Ludwig would add it later.

This creation took a bit longer than his wolves. Ludwig sat and even began to follow a diagram, making the gear sets for Gil, as he casted iron and gutted the other men. It was nearly midnight by the time the brothers finished. Ludwig took of the stone and the book, and he spoke. It took very little time, before the soldiers sat up, then stood and even snapped to attention. Ludwig's hint of darkness gave it basic intelligence, just enough so that it knew who it must obey, how to aim and shoot, and who the enemy was. It would follow the squad around, it would act like a typical soldier.

Mad grins captured both the Bielschdmit brothers' lips. Tomorrow they would introduce their dead machines to a battalion. For tonight, they were locked up in the storage room and commanded to sit and wait for further orders.

Guards were posted at the door, and Gil walked off to eat and sleep. Ludwig sat in his tent and began to write out the adventures in his journal. It was a special night. It was the last calm night, before hell was unleashed on earth.

**For anyone who..that is actually reading this, I started high school and therefore updates** **will be slowish. but will be updated! so um.. yeah stay around.**

**thoughts or feelings?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early in the morning, the Generals Bielschdmit went out, their iron clad soldiers in single file marching behind them. The creations had guns that were loaded, hanging on straps. They had ammo pouches and grenades, just like any soldier. Their new uniforms shined in the early morning light, their boots tramped, but the metal they had on never clinked.

Soldiers stopped and started at the iron clads, believing they were totally steel creations. Gil just chuckled and Ludwig remained stoic. They approached the resting battalion to which the new soldiers were assigned. Their numbers had fallen due to battle casualties, but a few had died of dysentery. The soldiers stirred around their camp fires, unaware of their commanding officers.

Ludwig faked a cough and the effect was nearly instantaneous. Like a wave ripple, the entire battalion was on their feet and saluting, first the front, then the back.

Ludwig dealt with the soldiers more, so he spoke "The war has taken a toll on your numbers it seems. That is unfortunate. Many great Germans were lost. But now, your brothers, have ben resurrected! They may serve the Third Reich at your side once more!"

Watching the soldier's faces, Gil could tell they did not like this. Hate burned in their eyes. As did distrust, wariness, and fear. So he took over.

"Now, before you fools throw your lives out the door, get that knot out of your panties and listen. These soldiers are steel. They are clockwork and steam. I can make an entire army of them in a week with only minor help. So you rats better feel honored. We keep you. They are just fillers to your ranks, much like a fresh reserve. But they will not eat your food. They will not sleep, they will guard you as you sleep. They will have your back. They will shoot much better, they will take the heat. They will not fear or back down. They are the perfect soldier. So why keep you, if I can make them? The answer is very simple. You have proved yourself very useful. You are the star battalion. We found it fit to replace your fallen. Note I said the fallen, not you."

With the words Gil had picked, they seem more comfortable. After all, he had praised them very highly. Why have men when you can have machines? Why feed men, or give them sleep when you have machines? They really had to be top notch soldiers to be kept around, they all felt it. They were going to boast, to rub it in any other German soldiers face.

Ludwig smirked faintly. Their plan had worked perfectly. The soldiers would be human. They would brag. They would boast of their skill. They were the best, because they weren't replaced by machine. They would call themselves better than another. It would make the others jealous. It made stocking new iron clads in very easy. It would make the new creations even easier. The new ones were a step up, it would start this jealous spark and completion all over.

Gil turned to walk off, shaking his head and smiling a bit. Of course they loved the iron clads. It was an ego boost to them. Men were easy to deal with. Feed their ego, play their minds without them knowing it. It was an art, he had long since perfected.

Ludwig had stuck the iron clads in the battalion now, and was now instructing the battalions squad leader on how to deal with the simple iron clads. It was easier than instructing men.

Before he could leave however, a scout came running and shouted "BRITISH FORCES ON HORIZION!"

Ludwig went into action, barking orders loudly, sending heavy artillery up to their lines, which were a mere 1,000 from the camp. The Brits were rolling in with their Patton tanks, behind them were unknown numbers of soldiers. No aircrafts were heard or seen.

Soon thundering shook the ground and black smoke took over the sky. Mortars were shot up, plummeting off near the forces, sometimes too short, sometimes too long. But within minutes, the men had them set better, and had the explosives destroying ranks of infantry men. Once the tanks rolled closer, the soldiers began firing at the soldiers behind them, sometimes throwing grenades.

The Brits were answering fire, but the Germans had long since built a wall of sandbags and cement blocks, which stretched fairly far. All three battalions crouched behind the ball, or in front of it in a narrow trench. The tanks shot their projectiles, but they were not well calibrated for the shorter range. The missiles were landing either behind the boundaries of camp in the woods, or was blowing up empty tents.

The iron clads had much better aim, in fact several threw their grenades, getting four under one tank. They had run the timers down, so nearly as soon as they rolled under the tank, they exploded. The iron beast was hard to destroy, but with four highly explosive and fragmenting grenades, it blew up, killing not only the tank crew, but at least twenty men. It even destroyed its neighboring tank's launcher, rending it basically useless. The underside was not nearly as protected, and the four blasts were enough to destroy it.

Ludwig watched with a cold grin. The machine gunners propped up behind the wall and started firing, mowing down the platoon of Brits that had lost the tank cover.

They were about 100 yards off now, but with the mortars, infantry, machine guns, grenades and snipers, they would advance no farther.

The ironclads used their accuracy to blow up another tank, leaving only one left. The machine guns and infantry took care of the exposed British platoon. The last tank was the one unable to fire, and it simply ran out of gas, leaving a decent cover, but it offered no threat to the Germans.

The three snipers worked on picking off the few Brits seeking cover there, while the machine guns just left a bloody trail of the charging British forces.

Ludwig was still watching, and he was still grinning. It was perfect. It was music to him. He was the greatest composer to ever live. He was Beethoven, he was Mozart, he was Bach. The machine guns were his violins. The infantry were his woodwinds. This battle was his symphony, and he was its composer. The blood and bullets, the cries of pain, the boom of explosions, the smoky sky, the bleeding earth; this was his composition, his sick and twisted symphony of war.

It didn't take much longer for the British to give up. The Germans had too firm of a grip, they were too well prepared. Had the iron clads not destroyed the tanks, it could have been a different story.

Gil had been gleefully watching, standing with active wolves. There were only maybe three or four dead Germans in the trench, the living had already left for the concrete and sand bags. While he had different things in mind, he ordered them to fetch the bodies, giving the soldiers a good view of the beasts. They were elated with the ironclads, and there was a large cluster around them, admiring the creation like they were young boys, admiring a toy.

Gil couldn't wait for a siege battle. He wanted to see a trench situation. He wanted to watch a platoon surprise a scout group, he wanted to see the wolves retrieve. He wanted to see them melee and burn. He grew excited for phase three. He couldn't wait to Blitzkrieg a town with the hyped up zombie beasts. He hoped this war would last forever.

It was so much… _fun_.

**I have a strong feeling no one is really reading this... **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Week passed by and neither side made a move. The Germans felt no need to push, as they held control. The French were still in shambles and the British were reeling after their rather humiliating loss.

Gil and Ludwig had no plans to do anything in the area. That was until a town a few miles north rebelled and killed some SS on patrol. Townspeople had ambushed the patrol and killed them. Ludwig was rather angry, seeing as he had already suppressed the town. It seemed he didn't do it harsh enough. He had formed battle plans with his other commanders. They had caught wind of a rebel French army in the making. Surrounding towns sent all the men not in the national army to the town, which was to be the strong hold. Numbers were estimated to be over a thousand, which did outnumber their own force. But the rebels did not have tanks or anything more than their shoes and guns.

Gil stepped in on the battle plans, and it was decided they would advance, and dig in three hundred yards from the small town. Anyone who walked outside their homes would be picked off by snipers. Any lone night time wanderer would be wolf meat. The town would starve; turn on itself, run out of ammo within an estimated month.

Ludwig didn't have the patience to wait that long, neither did Gil. By the two week mark, the entire force would storm the town. They would periodically send squads of four over the trench walls to scout the city. If they died, well they died.

They were after all just men. They were easily replaced.

It also gave Gil a chance to show how his wolves would make excellent scouts and retrievers. This upcoming siege excited both the brothers. The lapse in fighting also allowed them to begin making their newest creation. In the lab, Gil stood waiting, when Ludwig came the door was barred shut, with only the two of them in the room. Outside the door were the six hand-picked officers that would handle the zombies in their squads. Just like with the ironclads, the new creation was a sign of honor. Gil had assigned the wolves to a scout group, then the rest to a battalion, which was headed to the new battle.

Gil threw the cover off the bodies of the six dead SS. Ludwig got the stone out, and Gil took out the translation of the book. The two then began their ceremony. They rose together, all six simultaneously. The officers stood straight and saluted the brothers, staying stock still. Their eye sockets blazed a hellish blue. The lead commander though, blazed with a hellfire red. He looked particularly more terrifying. Fire hazed around them, but not giving off heat. Their faced seemed charred in a way, giving them the look of really being hell spawn. Their teeth were sharp and fang like, and finger nails again like claws. Rips in their uniforms let more fire blaze. They were essence of raw power. Gil gave the command to be at ease. They stopped saluting, and hung in a stalker slouch. They looked ready to pounce on anything that came to close.

Ludwig threw the door open and walked out to brief the officers on the command words, then he looked back and nodded to Gil, who lead the monsters out, and paired them to an officer.

The officers all looked equally horrified, but a few grinned madly, understanding they controlled great power. Ludwig growled and dismissed them.

The two silently looked at each other in approval, and walked off in separate ways, ready to attack.

They didn't go the first week. The other commanders dealt with the digging in and set up. They also dealt with sending up the squads to kill.

By the start of the second week, Ludwig and Gil arrived. A small army of maybe 300 charged the trench. Gil dismissed the other officers of command, and Ludwig and him took control. The German soldiers looked terrified of having to leave their safe trench. They watched the other men get gunned down. In fact, their bodies lay on the ground still.

Ludwig spared them, instead giving the command to unleash the wolves. In a moment, six beasts of steel went charging into the line of advancing rebels. They opened their mouths, and bathed the first three rows in fire. The men fell, screaming in agony, rolling on the ground, and burning alive. The others stopped and reeled back, running into the next rows bayonets. Those to slow were pounced on and shredded up by the steel claws. Decapitated, gutted, and savagely tore to pieces. Fear rang through the survivors, and that's when Ludwig issued the command to open fire. One rebel sniper shot a wolf with a high powered bullet, and it tore through the fake fur and the steel, making the fuel tank rupture. It killed anyone within twenty feet. Gil whistled, and the wolves ran backwards, grabbing the German dead in their teeth, and easily taking the men back to the trench, unafraid by the guns fire.

It didn't take long to destroy that army, the few that made it back inside their homes were either hurt or mentally snapped.

Ludwig looked to Gil "I think today would be a ncie day to take a stroll through the town hm?"

Gil pondered and nodded "Yes, lovely day through a stroll…sadly, the town seems to be rat infested."

"Yes…maybe we should send the exterminators through?"

Gil nodded and Ludwig barked orders. The men, ironclads, wolves, and the zombies went running over the trench and through the body littered field. The zombies moved quickly, and ran to the town first, tearing through doors, getting shot in the body, but not the heart. They bit off arms and heads. They slashed through men and women. They bellowed and send tremors through the very bravest. Houses were engulfed in their hell blue flames. The red officer picked a man up and just tore him in half, right down the middle. It laughed in a detached voice, and stood there, reveling in the bloodshed, soaked in blood and organs. The iron clads ran and worked with their squads, and few died, as did a few German soldiers. The wolves jumped up on roof tops and shredded the snipers, and then three went chasing a group of women and kids into the woods. The green trees were set aflame. Screams echoed back to the town shortly.

Gil and Ludwig watched their killing force destroy all the life in the town. The battle didn't take long at all. The Nazis were just too overwhelming. The soldiers and wolves then hurriedly cleared the bodies, leaving the Generals a path through the town. The zombies under their handler's commands set the bodies on fire, burning away the remains. It left the scent of fire, gunpowder, smoke, and searing flesh hanging over the town.

Grinning, the two proudly walked down the streets, admiring the burned out houses, the blood stained walls and pathways. The relished the smells of war, breathing deeply. Under the wreckage of a house, a half alive boy of five sniffled, crying for his mother. He crawled out into the path of the brothers.

A soldier raised his gun to fire but Ludwig raised his hand to stop him. Instead he leaned over and picked the boy up, holding him.

"What is wrong?" he asked, his blue eyes glinting darkly.

The boy shivered seeing the mad look on the blondes face. Gil stood and watched, his eyes also burning in insanity. He had a sick grin, knowing this would only end in more blood.

Ludwig, getting no answer from the boy, spoke again "Would you feel better if I sang to you?"

The boy looked surprised, but being young and naïve, and craving comfort, he nodded.

Ludwig grinned darkly and sang.

_"Hush little devil don't say a word,_

_ Satan's gonna get you a soul-less bird._

_ And if that soul-less bird don't screech,_

_ Satan's gonna get you a hungry leech._

_ And if that leech don't suck,_

_ Satan's gonna get you a soul with luck,_

_ And if that lucky soul don't shine,_

_ Then I will make your soul mine."_

The boy looked absolutely terrified, and with that, Ludwig threw him to the side, into the open mouth of a wolf. Gil didn't see it, but he heard a scream, ending prematurely with a metallic clang.

**Poem is not mine.**

**What are your thoughts on this chapter?**

**AND MUCH LOVE TO MY ONE REVIEWER, YOU ARE AWESOME.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In the month since the start of Operation Kreigstein, Allied losses had tripled, while German losses dwindled down into the double digits.

Gil was reporting in Berlin at the Wolf's Den, and Ludwig was out on the frontlines, defending Normandy and setting an attack plan on the British Island.

In the mess that was London, England, Arthur ran about in shambles. He had been summoned to meet Mr. Winston Churchill, his commander. Inside the lovely halls, he walked quickly, feeling out of place in his dirty, war stained uniform. He knocked on the office door, and a strong voice answer, "Come in."

Slowly moving, he crept into the large office. Two men stood; a master decoder and Churchill.

Churchill turned to the other man "Report your finding to Mr. Kirkland."

The men turned to Arthur and began speaking. "We have intercepted German messages from the front back to Munich. It is Chief General Ludwig Bielschdmit, relaying directly to Hitler. Once translated, we found they were discussing an operation of sorts. The operation is called Kreigstein, something that translates into War Stone. The messages aren't very clear, as they never go into detail."

Churchill nodded and dismissed him, facing Arthur. "And how goes the latest attack?"

Arthur hung his head and explained in great detail the loss, how easily they were killed.

"And how many German deaths?" Churchill asked, sitting down behind his desk.

Arthur bit his lip "We think about six sir…"

"Six…hundred?"

"No…just six." He answered, his hands behind his back.

"Did they not retrieve those six bodies?"

Arthur sighed. His explanation would sound crazy. "No sir. Dogs it seemed came and fetched them."

"What happened to that French town where the rebellion was massing? Did support get there in time?"

He shook his head "No sir. The Germans had long since destroyed the town and murdered its inhabitants."

Churchill went over a report on his desk. War reporters were baffled at the extent of the damage, considering it was just an infantry, with no trucks or air support.

"I want spies out there. Get a task force. Get out there and see what is happening behind German lines. Go."

Arthur saluted, and hurried off.

Little did either of them know Gil heard every word.

Amused, Gil decided to let them plan. Let them form some brilliant spy force. It would waste time and money. Money and time, the Brits couldn't spare. In that time Gil would create his super pill. He would replace the fallen ironclads. He would build more wolves. He had plans to send an entire ironclad army into Russia. The men kept freezing there. His ironclads would be perfect. He planned to send some zombies as well, just for fun. Then, one or two of his super humans. They would do the damage of ten men.

In a short week, Gil had produced over fifty wolves. Every squad had one, then a handler had a group of seven, then the camp was guarded by the remainder.

He had built the massive army of ironclads by simply forcing the zombies to help him with the bodies. He used the engineers or any skilled soldier he could find to make the gear works. In three days he had perfect army, sixteen thousand ironclad soldiers.

All those bodies weren't even German. Any man he found dead was fair game. Truly, any man he found was fair game. It took little time or effort to kill someone.

The task force he used to mass produce the ironclads we're run into the ground. The zombies were fine, and they stood waiting for more commands, their fires burning in a haze about them. The men were sleeping, their hands torn up, steam burns on their arms and faces, exhaustion on their features, and uniforms that hung a little loose.

Ludwig scoffed. How weak were men?

It took Gil one day to read and figure out how to create this super pill. While he did so, Ludwig went out to find SS who would be willing to become part of this experiment.

He found five power-lusting young men, and brought them to Gil.

Gil handed each a small pill, something that looked like simple medicine. The bravest was the first to swallow, and no effect was shown. Ludwig hand that man a steel bar, the types used for jail cells.

"Break it." He ordered.

With a sharp nod, the man snapped it in two, his hands gripped the ends so hard, he even left indents. It was an effortless movement, like a child snapping a pencil.

The other men quickly swallowed their pills, and snapped bars as well. It was the only way Gil would know it worked.

"I hear footsteps." The one said.

Gil grinned. The hospital was empty. The footsteps were outside.

"Belonging to whom?" Ludwig asked dryly

The man thought "A man. He walks heavy. He shuffles, as there is a delay in his one step, an injury."

Another frowned "He has a fake leg. When it hits the ground, it isn't as hard."

The man nearest Gil spoke "It is Commander Zimmermann; he has a fake leg, from a shot that splintered his tibia."

Gil was pleased. The superhuman senses worked well. They heard the faintest things, and were many times stranger than the normal man. The single thing different from these than the rest, is he had no control over them. They could go rouge. So, to each he attacked a collar like band, to their necks. It bared the swastika, and a ranking. He called it a mark of honor. He would enforce it upon the other SS.

The device would ring, loud, should Gil want it to. If they went rouge, Gil would drive them into insanity. But it also worked as a way for Gil and Ludwig to command them, from countries away.

Ludwig turned to his brother once the new super humans were dismissed.

"Do they die like men?"

Gil grinned "Why of course not brother. They do not feel pain any longer. I can shoot him in the heart, and he will not die. He will not feel it, or panic. And instead of dying of blood-loss, the wound will close. He must he shot in the head."

Ludwig laughed. Of course, he should have known better. Soon enough, the Allies will worry. He left, to plan the launch attack.

**So again, anyone have any comments?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The attack on Russia caught the world by surprise. Napoleon the greatest general to possibly ever live lost to the Russians. It seemed like a suicide campaign, not to mention the Germans and Russians had a non-aggression act.

Gil was beyond thrilled. Ludwig was basking in the joys of victory; the men were in fantastic spirits. Gil had a huge mass of his creations as well, all over Europe. Rommel held Africa, another commander dominated France and Spain. England was the next target; Ludwig forced the commanders to hold until he beat Russia. He wanted to watch the little island burn.

At the rate they were going, he'd be in England within the month. They had plowed through the USSR boarder countries, Ukraine and Belarus never knew what hit them.

They were nearly one hundred miles into Russia, their base built. Miles away, Moscow was besieged.

Gil was in control, he watched from the outskirts of town through binoculars. The super humans speed to the town, lighting it ablaze and running from bullets. The zombies came next, adding to the blaze and clawing apart men. The wolves came next, then the ironclads and a few men. Gil's sadistic grin grew. They hit hard and fast, but Stalin and Ivan had escaped. Stalin was in Saint Petersburg, but Ivan's whereabouts were unknown.

It took only hours, before the Russian flag atop the Kremlin came down. In a moment, a Nazi flag was up, flying proudly over the ruins of the proud Russian city. A heap of bodies was burning inside the town; the zombies were eating as were the wolves. The super humans burned the Soviets bodies. The ironclads watched without an expression.

Gil rounded the men up and made them head back, meeting Ludwig at their base. While the generals rested, the men relaxed for the day. Night fell, and all was silent.

In the woods Arthur crept around with his spy party. They had missed the battle but had learned Moscow had fallen, and Ivan was nowhere to be seen. Arthur looked at his men, signaling them to advance for the base. The English needed the German plans badly. Arthur had learned of the planned attack on his country, but he had no way to combat it. Since the Germans just won a big victory, he thought they would relax. Slip up enough so that his spies could steal battle plans.

He crawled into a tree and waited. His men went out, getting near the base.

Arthur hadn't seen any of the wolves go into camp, and he was too far away to spot the zombies and ironclads. He had thought it was an all human base.

He thought he had a chance.

He had no clue.

Ludwig's super humans had heard Arthur hours before, and the wolves had sniffed them out. As soon as the men cleared the trees, the wolves were upon them. Their cries filled the still night, it wrenched Arthur's heart.

All the men were torn to pieces in moments. They had no chance; no one ever had a chance.

A super human suddenly tapped Arthur on the shoulder. He nearly toppled from the tree, a startled scream left his lips. The man was blonde, he had blue eyes. The man had cold eyes and a matching sick grin. He was thin, and spoke with a thick accent.

"They are dead, it is your fault."

Arthur was frozen. The human was so unnatural; it disturbed the air around them. No animals came near. All sane people froze. The man grinned.

"You will be dead in time. You're all going to die. Now shoo. Report back to our friend in London, Mr. Churchill. I'm sure he is_dying _to know what happened."

Arthur didn't like how he spoke, or the emphasis on the word dying. The SS officer just grinned, and bolted off.

Arthur was pale when he climbed down from the tree. He nearly hoped a wolf would come eat him, but Gil had ordered them off. They left Arthur alive on purpose. They wanted him to suffer.

Inside the command base, Gil and Ludwig were conferring. After Russia was taken, they would assault England. Gil wanted to build his last creations before they took England. Both brothers knew full well as soon as they lashed at England, America's thin patience would snap.

Gil didn't want to admit it, but he knew the Americans would pose a brief issue for a while. If he had his new creatures, he wouldn't feel as pressured.

Ludwig agreed to give him the time. He was in no hurry after all. They had all the time they wanted. The bosses back in Munich were pleased beyond belief, Ludwig had a lot of leash to play with.

The brothers ended for the night. Tomorrow they would destroy the rest of Russia. The Luftwaffe were grounded nearby, ready to bomb the hell out of the big cities, and Ludwig was set to raze Saint Petersburg. They didn't need to press any farther; Japan had dealt with the rest.

As Ludwig walked to his room, he grinned. "Get home soon Arthur, we want you to warn the soldiers. It's no fun when it's this easy. Get a glimpse of your home, so it's fresh in your mind. It will make the sight of it destroyed all the more painful." He spoke to himself, eyes dark in madness. This would be fun. He just couldn't wait.

S**orry for those who read this **

**i got discouraged with the lack of reads and comments **

** faster updates to come hopefully **

**please review follow favorite and thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I realize the last chapter was rather poor and I apologize with posting this chapter. **

**Also, I'd like to point out I have two writing accounts. One on (Germanbros24) and one on Wattpad (Gil_and_Ludwig). I only say this because I got a review saying I stole the story...so no, I didn't steal it, please don't report that.. **

Chapter 8

When morning came, Gil was out of sight. The base had a small lab, and Gil was hard at work. He had all the supplies he needed to behind the final phase.

First, he laid out steel, tempering it red. He made the body werewolf like, it had the ability to stand and walk, but it moved fastest on all fours. For hands it simply had seven inch long knives. Welded to the frame, it wouldn't break off. He made a human-like head, with a set of iron jaws, topped with jagged steel teeth. It had no eyes and its nose as two snake-like slits. It has holes in the side of its head for hearing. It was roughly six foot tall on its hind legs, but only four foot when it had all four limbs on the ground. It was fast, nearly faster than the super humans. It reacted faster than the wolves, and it didn't spew fire. Its body was made of the finest metal alloys, so strong bullets and shrapnel wouldn't puncture it. It would take commands of those who were assigned its leader. He didn't make any effort to camouflage this creation. It wasn't like the wolves that were sent for patrol. He didn't need them to blend in, by now the entire world knew what the Germans were capable of.

The red body would be used for two things: making their locations easily spotted for the German commanders, and sending waves of terror through the enemy. One flash of that red body would be known as Death's signal flare. If the red flashed, red would dominate. The ground would be red, the buildings red, and the sky red. The red Nazi banner would fly high. It was a perfect creation.

It was also the hardest to kill, this thing didn't need to die like ironclads and wolves. Everyone already knew, he could make it indestructible if he wished.

But he didn't, for one reason. If it was corrupted, he needed an escape plan, to save his skin and Ludwig's. Munich would be happy to see Operation Kreigstein going down in flames because Gil lost control of a creation.

On the underside, he had a tiny button, covered by a strong piece of iron. If the button area was shot or hit, the beast would become paralyzed and die. It was near impossible to see, and no one would ever guess that was how it died. Enemy soldiers might get lucky and figure it out, but they'd have a hell of a time spreading that information before the beast gutted them.

He marveled over the creation for a long moment before he went on to create more. Ludwig would love them, and once these were alive, the army would head back for France to take on Brittan.

While Gil was busy with that, Ludwig was busy fighting. He took his army of soldier, wolves, ironclads, zombies, and super humans on a long trek to Saint Petersburg. The men died along the way, from starvation, cold, or exhaustion. He rode in a truck while the fools walked. The ironclads had to problems with the cold, the wolves didn't care, and the zombies and super humans didn't feel it. They moved at a furious pace, devouring miles easily.

One thing happened that Ludwig did not expect. The Red Army met them twenty miles for the city gates, with Ivan Bradinski as their helm. The Red Army was the largest of the USSR's fighting forces, and it was also near the last. The Germans had long since destroyed the rest. This particular army had to have nearly five hundred thousand men. But those men were crippled, cold, hungry, wounded, demoralized, and in their hearts, defeated. The German were maybe a hundred thousand strong, but Ludwig wasn't worried. This wouldn't be a hard battle.

Ludwig had been neglectful seeing as he hadn't sent out scouts or sentries. It didn't really matter to him though. Once they got into range, the few German tanks started to blast their missiles. The ironclads and the several remaining humans began to shoot and throw grenades. The wolves went running right for the front line, opening their mouths and engulfing the first few rows in flames.

Cultural diffusion was a bitch. The Soviet snipers took careful shots, shooting only when the wolves opened their mouths. It caused the fuel tanks to explode, killing the wolves. It also killed any Red soldiers nearby. Ludwig didn't like the fact he just lost five wolves, but he smiled finding the remaining ten kept their mouths shut, or moved when they opened. The wolves hacked at the lines, while ironclads shot. The Soviets had a small squad come from the icy hills and flank the Germans. The ironclads reacted, turning to fight the new forces, leaving the wolves to the Russians.

The zombies split up, some going for the main force, other for the new. Ludwig set his super humans on the new flanking force. He watched amused as the men ran three hundred feet in maybe three seconds. The Red's froze, just long enough for them to get picked off. The zombies burned them, bit them or hacked them up, while the super humans laughed, ripping off limbs and heads, or wrenching guns from soldiers. The one super human laughed as a Soviet tried to bayonet him from behind. The man turned, seized the gun and tore off the eighteen inch piece of steel. He crumbled it in his hand, like a paper ball. He held a wad of steel for a moment, before winding back and hurling it into the man. It struck so hard the man's skull shattered.

The then twisted the gun and tied it in a knot, scaring all the Soviets who saw. He used the gun as he had the bayonet, throwing it at insane speeds to kill whoever it struck.

Now that the flanking party was crushed and the snow was watered red, the two halves of German forces met up and decimated Ivan's Grand Red Army. Ludwig had no clue what the casualty rate was for his side, but he knew Ivan suffered nearly a hundred times worse. A super human dragged the large Russian man across the battle field and to Ludwig.

The blonde grin darkly. Ivan glared at him, fighting with no avail against the smaller but stronger SS officer.

"What is to be done with the Red?" he asked

Ludwig smirked "Take him with us of course! We would be monster to deprive the man of a good show. And the razing of Saint Petersburg will be a mighty fine show. The City Built on Bones shall be the city drowned in blood! The City of White shall become your favorite color, Ivan. It will turn red, with the blood of your filthy Communist rats."

Ivan shouted angrily but his jaw was firmly shut by his captor. The German forces moved on, entering the city. The men had a fine time burning it, an even finer time painting it red. The officer made Ivan watch as his people died and his city was wrecked. Ludwig took part of this battle, going into the Winter Palace and finding Stalin. He killed the Russian fool, and all his commanders that holed up there. Ivan was made to watch this as well.

When Ludwig was pleased with the decimation of the city, he bound Ivan in chains and threw him in a truck with a super human as guard. He was cocky, but he knew he Russian was a strong man.

When they returned to the base, word reached him of the air strikes. Any city of importance had been leveled.

Russia had fallen.

The country that repelled Napoleon, had crumbled to Ludwig. Anyone who held hope, would soon lose it.

Not a soul alive scared the brothers, and not a single soldier could rest while they reigned.

The world was in distress, if they hadn't given up they soon would. The Germans were in control, they were dominating.

They would take the world, no matter how many lives it took. Russia was just the beginning.

**So thanks for reading and please review**!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ludwig returned that night in a blaze of glory. A message was transmitted to the Wolf's Lair, it was not encoded.

The British received the message along with the Germans. The German commanders in turn spread the news around in joy, Ludwig and Gilbert earning very high praise.

The British on the other hand were not so happy. To hear Russia had fallen crushed their hope. The little side note Gil added crushed them even worse. Their tactical unit was not returning. Churchill himself was openly miserable, he had trusted that Arthur would return alive.

Arthur arrived home nearly three hours past the time the message was received.

His arrival was not entirely welcomed either. As the leader it was his fault the other men were dead. It was his fault there were now ten widows in London. It was his fault ten men were killed in brutal nightmarish ways. He knew that, he didn't need reminding.

Churchill was indifferent in appearance. He heard Arthur out, he listened calmly as the blonde man sobbed and howled his anger and rage.

When Arthur was slightly more composed, the two began to talk about the defense of England. While they both thought of great plans, they both felt deep in their hearts it wouldn't be enough.

Back at the base, Ludwig was talking to Gil.

"In the fight we lost some ironclads. But more importantly, we lost several wolves and a few zombies."

Gil scowled. He didn't want to waste his precious time rebuilding trivial creations like those. Not when he could build his fantastic new monster.

"How did they die?" Gil questioned, beginning to pace.

Ludwig was standing still, his hands behind his back. "In battle." He answered shortly. He wasn't in the mood to be lectured by his brother about the importance of scouting.

Gil knew his brother and knew that Ludwig was at fault for the loss of the creations. Both were pissed off at the fact this would burn up time. They had wanted to spin around and hammer England. They had time sure, but their bloodlust was insatiable. They wanted to take the little island country for themselves. Do what even Napoleon didn't do.

"You're on your own with the zombies. I'll get you five more wolves. The ironclads I'll force some worthless underling to do." Gil growled, returning to his work table.

Ludwig might have held more power than Gil, but Gil was still his older brother. And the Prussian did have one hell of a temper. He scowled angrily and left, abstaining from a fight. It would just waste more time anyway.

Gil yelled and got some technician to make the gear-works for the ironclads. He easily got a few bodies and uniforms and began casting metal. It didn't take him to long with the ironclads, an hour perhaps to get twenty more made. They had many more, a few thousand still. He more grudgingly began on the wolves, making five more in two hours.

Finally he created seventeen more of his red beasts, making twenty in all. Gil had no clue what time it was, but he called Ludwig and reported he was done working.

Within the half hour the entire Nazi force at the base was outside and marching west. They were at a break neck pace again. His new creations were walking in their groups. Gil and Ludwig decided to name the new beasts Reds, because the color and the fact they were built in Russia.

Only maybe fifty humans remained in the force, the rest had died or become super humans. Ludwig and Gil rode in a truck at the back of the pack. It didn't take them very long to get to Germany, from there; they headed to the small strip of German coast. The majority of the forces were in France. The Germans were going to launch their navy from three areas: The North Sea, the English Channel, and the Atlantic Sea.

They would smash England and turn to America, possibly meeting them at sea. Gil was concerned how the beasts would react to the water, considering they would have to swim part of the way to shore. He and Ludwig read over the Blutstein book and put a special charm to them, making sure their creations could take the water.

It would have been embarrassing if they couldn't.

In a week, all was ready. The Germans were ready to launch and take England.

England was in no way ready for the assault from hell.

Arthur had fortifications on the beaches. He had gone all out truly. The beach was littered in rocks; they had built bunkers all around, with machine guns. Three armies were on the beaches, ready. The arterially and air force were ready to deploy in a moment's notice, and the south half of England was evacuated.

The shore line had sharped sticks closed together, stuck in the ground as another barrier. Arthur had tried to explain how much fire played a role in the Nazi advances, but they couldn't build with anything other than wood and steel. The bunkers were concrete at least.

Land mines had been planted under the sand, and oil was stuck in planes, ready to be dumped on the water. It would be lit on fire while the Nazi's were in the water.

The British navy was in sections all over, out of radar reach. When the Germans came, the Brits would come full throttle to surround them. Arthur was hoping dearly that his navy could hold off the Germans. After all, he had one of the best navies in all history. The Germans never mastered the sea.

He prayed they never did.

Arthur was also awaiting news from America, wanting to know if he would have help. So far, he had no word.

He also had no hope.

**Please review with your thoughts, especially on the coming fight **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dawn came with a song of explosions. The German ships had snuck closer in the darkness to bombard the beach and the British.

In the chaos, the Luftwaffe came screaming overhead, shooting and dropping bombs, deploying paratroopers behind the hastily made British lines.

While this madness went on, Gil and Ludwig organized their ground strike. First went the wave of human soldiers and ironclads, they would destroy the wooden barricades and kill off any sentries or patrol groups.

Snipers were set up in trees and behind trucks or upturned boats, they waited, all spying on the command tents. If an officer came, he was shot.

Once the ships stopped shelling and the planes flew away, Ludwig threw the infantry at the confused and only partly organized British. He didn't blame them; they were just stupid and inferior.

Gil shook his head in disapproval. Any German or Prussian force that took this long to mobilize would've been lectured and whipped. Especially since they knew of the attack.

Arthur was doing all he could. Many British had died fighting in France; most of their navy was in the Pacific or Indian Oceans. The Royal Air Force was preoccupied with combing Russia over, trying to aid their ally. If they weren't in Russia they were in Africa. Or they were dead, missing, broken, or in China defending from the Japanese. The Axis had really stretched them thin.

The barricades were easily taken care of, the sentries and patrol groups engaged while the mass of the army was trying to organize on the beach. Officers were dead; comrades missing, supplies missing or burning and the soldiers were lost and confused. It was the stunning beauty of Blitzkrieg.

By the time Gil ordered the wolves and zombies in, a shifty set of ranks was starting to from in the British lines. A few trenches had been dug, and the first three real lines fell into those.

The mix of men, zombies, ironclads and wolves advanced; shooting and being shot at. Men fell, ironclads fell, but the zombies and wolves all made it to the lines. The zombies hung back, not using their fire yet, they held their guns and waited a moment while the wolves pounced into the trenches, shredding men, biting, ripping and slashing them apart.

Men stood white in fear, other frantically shot, killing their comrades on accident. They didn't last long before the knife toes came and ended them.

The wolves jumped from the trenches and advanced, the zombies bringing up the rear. Only about a hundred and thirty men were alive in this assault, and the majority were commanders of ironclads or handlers of wolves.

Arthur yelled orders to his other commanders, getting tanks to come form a first line of defense. When the tanks started to fire, wolves charged, jumping and trying to clear the metal cars, but they couldn't get a grip with their slippery knife feet. They opened their mouths in anger, breathing fire and roasting soldiers, but also getting taken out.

Ironclads fought to get close to start shooting at the Brits that hung behind the tank, and they too fell. The zombies came next, and they were not halted so easily. The Brits fired, but very few struck the zombies in the heart. They jumped over the tanks wall with a howl that curdled blood and started to tears apart men, spitting fire at those to close.

Ludwig smiled coldly, his anxiety fading. They had this, it was fine. He worried for a moment they'd go home in defeat.

Gil ordered a super human squad to go out and help. They took off, hitting the tanks in seconds. Easily, they lifted up the massive machine, held it in the air and hurled it at the Brits, crushing them alive.

With the lines broken, Gil called back the zombies and super humans, setting the Reds on the British.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then, the hulking red monsters went running from behind the German lines and came barreling across the battle field; jumping onto the soldiers.

It froze the men in place. They were horrified by the huge red metal monster, with the iron hands and the steel human head. They swung around with an inhuman intelligence, looking at each person before clamping their iron jaws on men and shredding them, shaking them in their jaws like rag dolls.

The Reds stalked around, walking, examining each person as if they looked into your soul. They didn't stand up, and none of the soldiers had any clue how to kill them.

Those who had their cool shot at the beasts head, down their throats, at their sides and stomachs, hoping to find the weak point. Praying there was a weak point.

Arthur watched this is dismay. He hadn't seen these monsters and he didn't know how to fight them. He watched helplessly as the red iron monsters, the abominations of steel killed his men. He watched those sick human like faces show off their iron teeth, he watched how fast they moved, how they jumped down on men and shredded them in a cat-like way.

After the Reds were released that battle was long since over. The British army was just destroyed along with their moral. The other German Army units would come in by nightfall, rest, and then march and take over the rest of England. London would fall; Ludwig and Gil didn't even need to help, the pitiful humans under Rommel could deal with this broken country.

Ludwig walked off to find a way for him and Gil to get back to Munich. They would report on Operation Kreigstein and devise plans for an assault on whatever country dared try their luck.

Gil went to follow him when he saw a Red coming back with a man in its mouth. He didn't devise these beasts for recon; he expected the wolves to do that. But what he saw surprised him. The red brought Arthur to Gil's feet, and dropped the bleeding Brit, like a dog would drop a stick at its master's feet.

Ivan was long since dealt with, so were the rest of the conquered nations. Ludwig wouldn't have bothered hunting for Arthur, not when he had other things to do. Finding Arthur would have been left to a handler in charge of wolves, or a super human even. Gil hadn't ordered the Red to do this; it did this on its own.

He didn't know if he quite liked it, the beast doing things on its own accord, things not in its programming. He ignored the idea and smiled. He would get to deal with Arthur himself at least.

He stalked over to the Brit, a friend of his from long ago. Gil twirled a Luger in his hand, and stepped on Arthur's already bleeding chest. The blonde groaned, and Gil leaned over, getting close in his face, his full weight on Arthurs chest.

"I told you, but you just wouldn't listen. I said, the Third Reich was strong. I told you, I knew what I was doing. The land is my game Arthur. You should've stuck to the seas. Or you could have just listened to me for once." He spat, his voice a cold snarl "I said come and fight with me, take my side, it might hurt less. I told you we would win, but you just didn't think so. I offered this to Francis and Antonio, and you saw what happened to them. Ludwig tried bargaining with Ivan and that just didn't work out either now did it? Now look what happened! Look what you made me do." As he said that, he shot Arthur in the shoulder.

It was a deranged rant Gil was on. He had a burning passion for this war for many reasons. It was what drove him, a good loyal sane man who hated magic, to create monsters of Satan's nightmares. The Great War had hurt him, hurt his family and bruised his pride. He was Prussia, he was the Lord of War and he would be damned if anyone dared laugh at him and his army or military capabilities. This war was a way to prove himself without any doubt he was the master of war.

And he proved it nicely. He just looked down at his friend, struggling to breath and stay awake. He raised his Luger and put the muzzle between Arthur's eyes.

"May you never doubt me again. Sweet dreams, my friend." His lip twitched in a cold grin and he pulled the trigger.

He stood up and walked away, letting his fellow country and friend become just another casualty of war.

**Thanks to those who read and followed favorited or reviewed! **

**review for chapter 10 please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
With England now flying the German banner, Ludwig set his sight on America. The Americans had finally reacted to the war, Alfred trying his hardest to get the country into the war. Japan turned and bombed Hawaii, tipping the scale.  
Some generals thought it was a mistake to provoke the mighty country, but not Ludwig. He had taken Russia and he had taken England, two things Napoleon could not do. Two things that hadn't been done in many many years.  
America had lost a chunk of its navy but Ludwig didn't think it would hinder the country, so he launched an attack right away. He set German ships on course; he sent messages to his allies to set ships on America. He sent the Luftwaffe to bomb the country.  
He and Gil did not go. The ironclads went, shipped off like normal soldiers. The wolves went in cargo boxes, turned to sleep and under care of handlers.  
Zombies went, carefully controlled and well fed. Super humans went, under very strict orders. Gil even sent five Reds, which he turned off, and showed one super human how to turn back on.  
While that campaign went on, Ludwig and Gil rested. Once America fell, the only world powers left would be Italy and Japan. See the Germans needed their help at the start, but they were inferior races and had no place in the Third Reich.  
Gil planned to attack them at the same time, something he didn't really want to do. It would split the forces and the commanders, but if he attacked one, the other would be tipped off and have a chance to perform a counter-strike, or at least defend themselves.  
It took a month for the battle plans to be made and approved. In that month, two important things happened.  
America fell after being surrounded and bombarded. They had no allies for help, they were outnumbered and demoralized. The navy and air forces took most the glory, but once the fronts were softened and the creations stormed the land, it was all over. The Americans lost their fighting spirit for the first time in history.  
The Germans were busy re-writing the books and doing what could not be done.  
The second part was even more pleasing. In a final bout of rage over Pearl Harbor, the Americans managed to get a few bomber planes out, and drop two huge atomic bombs on Japan.  
This worried Gil a bit. He heard what kind of effect those bombs had. If the Americans had more, they could attack Germany, and that could change the tide of war.  
There was no way he was letting that happen. He ordered his super humans over their devices, to scour the country, to find the plans and the lab and destroy it. To kill the men who worked on it and erase those plans from history. He would have liked to obtain those plans himself, but it was not a risk he would take.  
If the plans got intercepted on their way to Germany, he would have quite a headache to deal with.  
Considering Japan was reeling and broken, they were no longer a threat. The Japanese had backed out for all Ludwig was concerned. All he had to go was send troops to control it and get Kiku.  
Italy would be backing out any time now, he could feel it. He picked mostly human troops and ironclads to go to Japan, then one of his super humans and three zombies. Only five wolves went, he needed the rest to storm Italy. With those being sent on their way, Ludwig got the rest of his forces in order and turned on the Italians.  
They marched fast and invaded Italy, which caught them by surprise. He ravaged north Italy with his ground forces and infantry. He sent the wolves and Reds with his super humans down to south Italy, letting them do his dirty work. Rome fell to the iron dogs, and Romano was dragged to Ludwig's feet.  
North Italy was wrecked, and a superhuman found the sniveling Italian and brought him to Ludwig.  
Gil watched his brother smile in a sick and cold way. He eyed his old allies, Feliciano looked at him with fear and a wounded dis-trust. Ludwig didn't care. He pulled his Luger and shot them both.  
No drama. No begging for their lives, no regret or pain. Just two cold decisive bullets to end it all. It was a colder and more brutal way for sure. Ludwig turned and left the brothers there, not caring one bit he just murdered his allies.  
He didn't need them. As of now, he controlled the world. He was the first man in history to have taken over the world. He had total world domination. His iron beasts were strewn across the globe, his banner atop every government building. Operation Blutstein changed the tides of war. Operation Kreigstein made the war his.  
It was perfect.  
He headed back to Germany again, meeting with the very same board that granted them Kreigstein. The men were all uneasy and deep down terrified. They had allowed this madness to occur and while it won them a war what of it now?  
The creatures were unnatural; they gave nightmares to anyone who saw them. It broke the barrier between life and death. Before it didn't matter, now it was a pressing issue.  
Gil was not about to let silly things like morals and politics destroy his beautiful creatures. He marched an iron, a wolf, a zombie, a superhuman and a Red into the conference room.  
Gasps ran through the men, eyes grew wide and faces went white. The beast had proper effect. Ludwig knew that the presence would frighten the men. It would pressure them to make a more favorable call.  
Gil was the one to speak. He pulled out blueprints, the very same ones he passed around the room many months ago. The blueprints for the beasts he made. "This is the great ironclad. He is a dead German, revived to fight again. Granted, he may die once more, this time forever. This does not disturb anything. He still dies in the end. Raising the human body into the iron one is simply…a second chance. A second chance to serve the German nation."  
The men were staring at the blueprints then at the ironclad. They didn't seem to believe the idea on paper had been made a real object. They heard of it of course, but they never saw it.  
Ludwig ordered a zombie forward. His flames blew and licked around him, the zombie soldier raised his right arm in salute, but said nothing.  
This made men faint. The beast was something conjured from hell, and as much as the Nazis loved black magic this was a little to extreme. Gil smiled  
"I won't waste your time, you should recall what these are capable of right?"  
When he got no answer he moved to the superhuman. He said nothing, just handed the man a standard issue rifle. The superhuman regarded it and then easily tied it in a knot.  
This made the men shake and a few more faint. One exited the room.  
"This needs no explanation. He speaks for himself no?' Ludwig asked, smiling coldly.  
They moved on in their terrifying presentation. The wolf they brought first, Gil had it jump on the conference table and walk down it, like a model's catwalk. It stared into the very souls of each man, before jumping off. When it jumped, it left very deep knife marks.  
Ludwig didn't even get to presenting the Red. At first sight of it the head of the meeting stood.  
"Enough!" he cried. Gaining more composure he spoke "Operation Kreigstein shall be used to control the world. It is yours. Do as you see fit."  
With that, the men basically stampeded from the room.  
Gil and Ludwig just looked at each other and grinned.  
The world didn't belong to the Nazi's.  
It belonged to the Bielschdmit brothers.

**So thoughts on 11?**

**i got an end in mind and it's coming soon**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Gil made no more of his monsters, his workshops shut down and his plans were stowed away with the book and stone. He and Ludwig stayed in Germany, and commanded the world from their own command post.

Everything went well for about a month. Then small mishaps started. Ironclads shot each other or German soldiers. They killed any civilians they happened across without orders. A few human soldiers grew wary of their iron comrades.

Officers started to resent what was once an honor. The ironclads made life harder for them.

Then, wolves started to snap. They torched things they weren't told to. They killed squads of Germans. Gil had to go out to America and subdue an entire pack of wolves that had turned on their handlers.

He blamed it on the fact they were old, he said the machines had malfunctioned due to age and over use. The killings slipped the documents of war, and everything went on.

Ludwig went to Russia to check on a base, where he found zombies in a full out riot. The German soldiers at least knew where to shoot to kill them, but the fight took many human soldiers. Ludwig had to kill all his zombies there to stop the fight.

This bothered both brothers. Any remaining monsters had tags put on them, ones that could track and better control them.

This worked for about another month. Ludwig and Gil relaxed and enjoyed world domination.

Then super humans all over started to go haywire. Gil had to active the collars and started the sound alarm on them to drive the super humans mad, just so they could be dealt with.

His creations had been meant to kill, and with no more war they had lost their purpose. They waited restlessly for a while, but eventually the intelligent machine lost it and had to kill something.

Killing was its purpose, and if it didn't have Allies to kill, it had plenty of Germans to.

The beasts had intelligence, a degree of it, but that seemed to be lost by their main instinct. The urge and power to kill drove Gil's machines. He had made the perfect machine of war.

But alas it was too perfect.

Gil didn't know what to do. The board had grown fed up and shut off funding and commanded nothing more be made. Ludwig didn't even have enough control on his beasts to challenge the men.

Gil started activating chips, killing thousands of ironclads and wolves. It settled things down; but only for a moment.

The human soldiers hated the creations and some even revolted and started full-fledged battles on each other.

South America was liberated from German rule, merely because the beasts and men had run each other to extinction.

This happened again in Africa. Then in Japan. China. England. Russia. Canada and then America.

Hitler and Rommel went berserk and tried raising a new human army to go and reclaim those areas but no man would.

Hitler forced a draft, but there were just no more men, not enough to control the world.

Ludwig was getting hell from every man in the officers circle, and Gil could not do anything about it.

He killed off everything machine left, which wasn't much at this point.

The Reds had somehow gone immune to the chip. The buzzing didn't bother it, the shock didn't either. The chip didn't counter the unholy magic like it should have. Gil had lost his control over his masterpiece, and now the only thing left to do to kill them, was shooting or stabbing that iron plate over its control button.

Even worse, Gil saw his fifty Reds from all over the world were starting to converge. They all came, running across miles of land or swimming miles of ocean. They were coming for Germany and nothing would be standing in their way.

Ludwig and Gil had to clue why, maybe they thought the buzzing was a summons.

Soon all the countries slipped from Nazi control, and while they couldn't seek revenge, they grew pleased to know their own monsters had turned on them.

Revenge worked in many ways.

The creatures hit Germany, though they didn't destroy everything in their path like Gil had anticipated. He thought the Reds would kill all the civilians and soldiers on their way to Munich.

He thought he had more time.

Ludwig had gotten human soldiers, the Waffen SS down in the bunkers. Gil was with him, all together it was a fighting force of 30 men.

When the Reds came flying towards them, the men took careful aim, which was hard. The Reds seemed to be moving at 40mph, at least. Ludwig signaled to fire, and maybe three Reds dropped, lucky shots had hit the iron plate and forced the iron to hit the button, or the bullet ripped through and shattered the circuit.

Gil cocked his rifle and took aim, carefully lining up his own shot on a close by beast. Ludwig had cloaked their scents and clouded the location with the Blutstein, but Gil doubted it would help for long.

Ludwig was busy trying to undo the life giving spell, but that didn't seem to be working either.

Gil shot and dropped his Red and he ducked down to reload the single shot rifle.

Eventually as Gil had predicted, his incredible machines saw through the cloud and came at the bunker, trying to get in or rip it apart. When they shot this close the SS soldiers shot and hit with much greater accuracy. Those who stood too close to the opening learned real fast to stay back. Eight men went down, cut up in pieces by the Reds claws.

Ludwig gave up trying to counter the spell and seized a gun, shooting down a few of the iron beasts. Still, thirty of them tore the bunker up, it took them only five minutes to destroy a shelter meant to withstands days' worth of bombings.

The top caved in and killed ten or so men, and five others were dead from being exposed to the teeth and claws. The seven others plus Ludwig and Gil started to fire again, but even the cool and clam brothers were frantic.

Gil might have made these monsters but he had never thought he'd be combating it. And it was truly something terrifying to fight this hellish creation.

The seven humans died fast, and Ludwig and Gil were pinned in separate corners. Gil dropped his gun and stood wide eyed and frozen. His Red iron monster started at him, like looking into his soul. Then, the beast raised its knife-fingered paw, and swung.

Gil fell to the ground in four pieces.

Ludwig howled in ager and pain, seeing his older brother fall. In rage and slammed his gun into the head of a Red, but that did nothing.

A beast pounced on Ludwig, and bit his head off, and when if jumped off, it cut the blonde up.

Once the brothers had died, the Reds also fell in heaps. The Blutstein lost its master and therefore lost its power.

The war was over. It was a terrible war, and only time would tell what history would read. The victory was to be the Germans, yet war worked in stronger was. The Allies would try to take victory of course.

The Blutstein was gone when scouts found the bodies, and the book was charred.

It was a loss at the present, but maybe a gift for the future.

That so concluded the tale of the Brothers Bielschdmit, who had done the undone. Who had taken Russia, England, the world. Yet they would never go down in history. If they did, it would be as two monsters of the occult.

Ludwig and Gil were buried, and their graves were the same as any other soldiers. They were just men. And they were just as disposable as the soldiers they murdered.

No man is greater than the other, no matter what feat he has done, or what talents he possess, for in death all is the same.

**Thats the end of Domination!**

**Probably wont write a story like this again so sorry if you liked it. **

**Please review on the story and the end, thanks** **for reading!**


End file.
